Gallagher VS Gaia
by Tinkabella12895
Summary: Set during cross my heart and hope to spy, for the second time in two years Gallagher academy is getting a new girl. With skills normal people just don't have, Gaia Moore is a phenomenon that Cammie can't explain, and that is just unacceptable. Please R


Hi readers, so this is my third story, I've been reading fanfiction for years but never uploaded any of my own work till now. This is something I started writing about 3 years ago; I got 600 words in and gave up. I decided I'd like to start beta reading but didn't have any stories uploaded so it wouldn't let me, and that is how I came to restart this fic.

Disclaimer: if you don't yet understand the concept of "fan" fiction… maybe you're on the wrong site

* * *

**Cammie**

'But Mum. Why do I always have to do the meet and greats, can't someone else do it?'

'No Cammie, don't be selfish.' said my mum/ school headmistress. She's not usually this mean, only when she's stressed out, which this new girl's arrival seems to have made her.

'She's your age and she just lost her father. I think it would be good for her to be with someone who knows what she's going through.' Oh great she just played the dead dad card. I hate it when she does that.

'Hay, you never mentioned the dad thing until then so don't get snappy with me,' I said back, she opened her mouth to answer but didn't get a chance because at that moment the phone on her desk rang. Mum picked up the phone and strait away put it on to speaker so I could hear.

'She's here' said the cold voice of the speaker it was on of the guards at the main gate

'Thank you Mason' mum responded quickly and hung up.

As we walked out in to the hall it was a rush or girls with bags arriving at school after the summer holidays, getting ready for just another school year. But I have a feeling that this year is going to be anything but normal.

At any normal school a New Year 10 student starting at the beginning of the year is common place, but here 90% of students attend this school from prep to year 12. Starting that late in your school life here would be very, very difficult.

You see the Gallagher academy for exceptional young women is a school for spies. We learn how to speak in 16 languages, we disarm bombs for science and for PE we do self-defense. Most students' parents are CIA or some other government agency; whoever they are they probably have incredible security clearance.

_The car pulled up as we walked down the steps it's one of those black SUV's that scream government agency. The girl stepped out. She was six foot tall and fairly muscular (not like ugly or anything just really strong, she might be a fighter I wonder if that's how she got in.) She was wearing camouflage patterned cargo pants with a tight fitting red singlet and she totally made it look hot and her hair is that golden blond that you rarely see on anyone older than three. _

_"Hi I'm Gaia" said the new girl as she reached out to shake hands._

_"I'm" I started to say before Gaia cut in._

_"Cammie yeah, your mum told me on the phone"_

_"So why have you transferred to Gallagher academy for exceptional young women" I asked trying to be polite._

_"My dad died and I don't have anywhere else to go so the CIA dumped me here" explained Gaia._

_"Wow that must suck" the words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop myself. _

_"Yeah it does, so ah, where am I staying" she replied._

_"You've got a private room just down the hall from my friends and I" _

* * *

**Solomon **

As I patrolled the hall I heard a sound from one of the rooms, all of the girls were supposed to be in bed. I walked towards the door and I heard the sound again but I couldn't figure out what it was. I knocked on the door twice and told her to go to sleep it was one in the morning.

"No, stop please" the girl yelled out but the sound was muffled by a pillow. At hearing this I barged through the door, bracing myself to fight off her attacker, but there was no one there. She was still asleep obviously having a horrible nightmare, she lay there whimpering so I moved in to see if I could identify her, and at that moment she screamed out, the pain in her voice so easily recognizable that I prayed that she was simply dreaming and not reliving a memory. This must be the new girl I thought, the one that arrived yesterday.

The girls whimpering started to get louder. I defiantly needed to wake her up. She had rolled onto her back so I gently put my hand on her shoulder. She awoke instantly and with lightning speed grabbed my arm and shoved me away, she used such force that I nearly fell over. In the few moments it had taken me to regain my balance she had got out of bed and moved to where I was standing. Then she attacked, her hands flew nearly faster than I could follow as she aimed a volley of strikes to my face and chest. I was able to block all but one. As her fist contacted with the left side of my face I knew it was going to leave a mark.

This girl was good, very good she must have had one hell of a teacher. That one hit was all it took for her to take full control of the fight. A well aimed kick swept my feet out from under me and next thing I knew I was pinned on the floor and she was on top of me. I looked up into her face and noticed that her eyes, they were glassed over like she couldn't focus

'It's OK your safe I won't hurt you.' I tried to calm her. She blinked rapidly like she had something in her eyes. Then I saw it a flash of recognition. She looked down and saw how she had me pinned then jumped back realizing what had happened. "Are you OK?" I asked as she backed into the corner.

"Shit, sorry, I, I, sorry… I was having a nightmare"

"Must have been a bad one." I replied, I wonder what it was about.

"Yeah, well um, thanks for waking me up, I'll see you in the morning" she quickly hustled me out the door before I could ask anymore questions

"Are you sure all right?" I jump in before she can close the door

"I'm just fine" she says it like she has not a care in the world, the change was so instant that if I wasn't so highly trained I might have believed her. Thankfully I am that well trained.

This girl might not be trained by us, but someone's trained her. And well.

* * *

I have no idea when I'll have the next update ready, I live in the land down under (Australia) so I'm on summer holidays right now so I might get it up fairly soon….. Hopefully

PS. You've already read, so please review …. Pretty please

PPS. Aussi Aussi Aussi... (Please put the correct response in your review)


End file.
